


Prison Block

by Lookupstairs



Category: Banshee (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookupstairs/pseuds/Lookupstairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might of happened if the scene with Lucas and the Albino had gone a bit differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Block

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I watched this scene, I knew I had to re-write it. I had a lot of fun doing so, and I hope you guys enjoy reading :)

     The cell block was a cool, wide open space. The walls were solid metal, and the light shone off every surface. Tables, benches, and weights were scattered across the floor. The guardhouses, which Lucas had so often seen filled with black uniformed guards, were now empty. Lucas wasn’t alone in the room, however. He hadn’t even entered by choice – He’d been dragged in. A thug stood on either side of him, restraining his arms and leaving him open to the beating Lucas knew was coming.  
In the center of the hall, a group of men sat around one of the steel tables. Most of them were prison-hardened glorified bodyguards. Though the thugs were intimidating, their leader was terrifying. Lucas regarded him with contempt, and spat in his direction. That earned him a punch from one of the thugs.

     The Albino was a mammoth of a man. He was far from handsome – pale skin, pinkish-red eyes - his nickname really said it all. He watched Lucas’ entrance with bored satisfaction, his hand lightly stroking the hair of his favorite bitch. The once handsome boy, named Billy, was the reason that Albino was seeing Lucas today. Lucas hadn’t been on good terms with the Albino, especially considering the fact that the giant had been placed in prison solely to make Lucas’ life a living hell, so he’d taken a knife to Billy’s face. The poor boy had huge, puckering scars running across his face, and had lost his hearing in his left ear. Albino took the attack personally.

     “It’s a shame, what you’ve done.” said the Albino. “This face... It was beautiful, once. You’ve ruined that for me.” He turned Billy’s face towards Lucas and asked incredulously, “Do you see what you’ve done? You’ve ruined this boy. How could you?”

     Lucas smirked, and the Albino stood abruptly, striding towards him. He roughly grabbed Lucas by his jaw, rendered sore by the punch he’d received earlier, and forced him to meet his gaze.

     “You will pay for this, Hood.” He spoke slowly, each word delivered with as much venom as he could muster. He shifted a bit closer, his mouth now beside Lucas’s ear. “You know what else?” He asked. His tongue snaked out and lightly licked Lucas’s earlobe “You’re going to love it.”

     “Fuck. You.” Lucas replied. As the Albino turned around to walk away, he called over his shoulder, “No you won’t.”

After briefly pecking Billy on the lips, the Albino shooed everyone but Lucas’s guards out of the room. He turned back to Hood once again, completely attentive to the blue eyed man. He casually lounged on the table that his goons had just vacated. After a moment of quiet contemplation, he spoke. “I’m still trying to decide what to do with you. I’ll probably kill you. No, I will kill you. Unless...” He trailed off, and new gleam of excitement twinkled in his eyes.  
He waved to Lucas’s guards. “Get him on his knees.” Lucas tried to fight back, but he was no match for the men that held him down. He dropped to his knees with a thud, pain reverberating from his nerve endings. The albino grinned and licked his lips, stealthily stepping towards Lucas. His hand slowly began to undo the drawstrings on his cotton pants, but he paused.

     He leaned in to Lucas once again. “Do you want to live?” He asked. “If so, I suggest you do a good job. I’m sure you know the drill – you've gone through enough women to last a lifetime.” The Albino laughed to himself before continuing. As he spoke, Lucas felt a cool blade touch his throat, and cut slightly. He tried not to wince, but could feel a tiny trickle of blood run down his neck. “Like I said, do a good job. I better come fast and hard. If I don’t...” The blade dug a little deeper. He stood, towering over the kneeling Lucas.

     “Now,” he continued, “You’d better beg for it.”

     Lucas’ mouth felt dry. He had been expecting a beating, not this. And with his arms held to his sides, his guards unrelenting, he had no opportunity to try to escape. He had no choice, and for once in his life, the thrill junkie was afraid.

     Seeing his hesitation, the Albino smacked him across the face, and held the now bloody razor menacingly. “Beg for it.” He seethed through clenched teeth. Lucas had no other choice. “Give it to me,” He said quietly, forcing himself to suppress a small shudder. The Albino cupped a hand around his ear. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you. Could you?” he asked the guards. They both shook their heads.  
 

     “Give it to me,” Lucas said again, this time louder. “There’s something missing,” said the Albino. “Maybe a please might help?” Lucas sighed with defeat. “Give it to me. Please.” The Albino chuckled, apparently satisfied and began dropping his pants. Slowly, he slid them down over his sculpted hips and legs, revealing the monster nestled between his legs. It was pale, milky white, and his veins stood out clearly. Lucas gulped as he realized how big it actually was. He estimated it to be around 8 inches, with a wide girth to boot.  
“Like what you see? Take your time. It’s only your life on the line.” The Albino smirked down at him. As Lucas watched, he idly stroked himself to hardness. “I’m waiting,” called the Albino in a sing-song voice. With a small groan of disgust, Lucas leaned closer to the Albino’s crotch. The huge man pulled his hands away as Lucas moved in. “Go ahead,” he encouraged. “I’m waiting.”

     Fighting an urge to puke, Lucas slowly stuck his tongue out. The instant he made contact with Albino’s cock, he pulled back in disgust. “There you go,” Albino said. “Try again.” Lucas complied, this time managing longer contact with the hot skin before pulling away. The Albino tsked. “You’re going to have to do better than that.” For a third time Lucas tried, lightly sweeping his tongue across the shaft.

     The Albino growled in frustration. He grabbed a handful of Lucas’s brown hair and pulled his head back so their eyes met. “Try harder, or I’ll have to cut you.” He dropped Lucas’ head and lightly mussed his hair. “Go on,” he said.

     Knowing the disparity of his situation, Lucas gave in. Once again he licked the length of the Albino’s shaft, trying not to gag as he tasted precum. Gaining more courage, he laved the head, and then lightly sucked. The Albino let out some light sighs and groans, signifying that Lucas was doing a decent job. Lucas tried taking the cock deeper and deeper, swirling his tongue and doing his best to keep his teeth out of the way. When it hit the back of his throat, however, he tripped up and gagged. For a minuscule second his front teeth lightly dragged across the cock in his mouth, and the Albino was fast to retaliate.

     He wrenched Lucas’ head back, his cock pulled out of his mouth with a pop. “No teeth!” He hissed. Lucas nodded awkwardly, opening his mouth to say something, but the Albino stopped him. “Keep your mouth open.” Lucas complied, and the Albino slowly pushed his cock into his hot, wet, mouth. His hips flexing, the Albino began fucking Lucas, each thrust more and more powerful. Once or twice Lucas gagged, but he managed to keep his mouth open. The Albino was groaning louder now, and Lucas was joining him, though his groans were more out of discomfort than ecstasy. Lucas could feel the Albino become more and more excited and rough, and with a final thrust that slammed into Lucas’ face and nearly broke his nose, the Albino came. Lucas spluttered as he tried to rid himself of the cum that now flowed down his throat.

     Slowly, with a satisfied look on his face, the Albino pulled himself out of Lucas’ mouth and stepped away to clean himself. Lucas was left kneeling, his head hanging in defeat.


End file.
